memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet captains
In the history of Starfleet, there have been many officers captaining starships and/or holding the rank of captain. Earth Starfleet .]] In the 22nd century, the Earth Starfleet was the predecessor organization to the UFP's Starfleet, with captains commanding many historic missions of space exploration. (Star Trek: Enterprise) The following personnel held this officer rank: *Archer, Jonathan (''Enterprise'' NX-01) *Brody (Saratoga) *Duvall (Shenandoah) *Gardner (NX program) *Hernandez, Erika (''Columbia'' NX-02) *Jefferies (NX program) *Jennings (Republic) *Ramirez, Carlos (Intrepid) *Robinson, A.G. (NX program) *Stiles (Earth-Romulan War) *Stillwell Federation Starfleet .]] The Starfleet created after the formation of the United Federation of Planets has grown to be one of the most important powers of the Alpha Quadrant, with large numbers of starship commanding officers. Senior captains Starfleet captains with a great deal of field experience are sometimes given senior ranks or titles to show their authority. Some are promoted as flag officers but retain command of a vessel. This happens most often with the grade of commodore, but there have been occasions of an admiral operating as CO. *Rear Admiral James T. Kirk ( ) *Commodore Matt Decker ( ) *Commodore Robert Wesley ( ) *Fleet Captain Garth of Izar. (Garth's starship) Captains .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] .]] The fleet officer rank of captain is the most common held by starship captains, although officers of this rank also sometimes serve on starbases or in command of divisions of support personnel (such as JAG officers or members of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers). *Aguayo, Monico *Amasov ( ) *April, Robert (USS Enterprise) *Bateson, Morgan ( ) *Bennet (Seventh Tactical Wing) *Benteen, Erika ( ) *Blackwood ( ) *Bligh, M. ( ) *Braswell, Elizabeth *Brownfield, Dick (Fleet Yards Operations) *Chamberlin, Mandy (R & D) *Chandra (Sciences division) *Chess, Joe (Advanced Technologies Group) *Clampett ( ) *Clark, Margaret C. *Conklin ( ) *Curry, Daniel (Starfleet Operations) *Cusak, Lisa ( ) *Darson ( ) *Deighan, Drew ( ) *Decker, Willard (USS Enterprise) *DeSoto, Robert ( ) *Diego *Edwell *Entebe ( ) *Esteban, J.T. ( ) *Garrett, Rachel ( ) *Garrovick ( ) *Garth *Gleason ( ) *Gump, J. ( ) *Hansen, Kurt *Harriman, John ( ) *Harris ( ) *Jacobson, Phillip *Jameson, Mark ( ) *Janeway, Kathryn ( ) *Jellico, Edward ( and ) *Keel, Walker ( ) *Keogh ( ) *Kirk, James T. (USS Enterprise and ) *Krasnovsky *La Forge, Silva ( ) *Laporin *Loomis (AR-558) *Lopez *Louvois, Phillipa (Judge Advocate General, Sector 23, Starbase 173) *Leyton ( ) *Maxwell, Benjamin ( and ) *McCoullough *Narth ( ) *Nesterowicz, John (Starfleet Academy) *Neuss, Wendy *O'Shea ( ) *Paris, Owen ( ) *Peets, Bill (Stellar Imaging Division) *Peterson ( ) *Picard, Jean-Luc ( , USS Enterprise-D and ) *Pike, Christopher (USS Enterprise) *Pressman, Erik ( ) *Priestly, J. ( ) *Probert, Andrew (Engineering Corps) *Ramart (Antares) *Ramirez ( ) *Randolph, Joel ( ) *Ransom, Rudy ( ) *Raymer ( ) *Raymond ( ) *Reynolds, Charlie ( ) *Rice, Paul ( ) *Richardson *Rifkin *Riker, William T. (USS Enterprise-D and ) *Rixx ( ) *Sanders ( ) *Satelk *Scott, Montgomery *Scott, Tryla ( ) *Shelby ( ) *Shumar, Bryce ( ) *Simmons, Adele (MD) *Sisko, Benjamin (Deep Space 9; and ) *Solok ( ) *Sordal, Bob (Orbital Operations) *Spock (USS Enterprise) *Stone, Jason ( ) *Styles ( (NX-2000)) *Sulu, Hikaru (USS Excelsior (NCC-2000)) *Swift, J. ( ) *Swofford, Quentin ( ) *Taggert ( ) *Telaka, L. Isao ( ) *Terrell, Clark ( ) *Tracey, Ronald ( ) *Varley, Donald ( ) *Wong, Leslie (USS Cairo) *White, Dana (''Enterprise''-D dedication plaque) *Zaheva, Chantal ( ) *Zimbata ( ) *Zimmerman, Herman ( ) Junior captains .]] According to the rules of naval parlance, a person of any officer rank may be addressed as captain if they are assigned as sole commanding officer of any starship. Captains may also be awarded provisional (brevet) ranks or field promotions to be accorded the title of captain. *Commander William T. Riker ** in 2365 ** in 2368 ** USS Enterprise-D in 2370 *Lieutenant Commander Data ** in 2368 ** USS Enterprise-D in 2370 *Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax ** USS Defiant (NX-74205) in 2374 *Lieutenant Commander Piersall ** in 2370 *Cadet Tim Watters ** in 2374 Alternate, Parallel and Future Starfleets Outside of normal reality, Starfleet has existed in numerous alternate timelines and parallel universes. Starfleet captains in these realities differ from the personnel in more familiar frames of reference. *Captain Braxton (29th century and Aeon) *Captain Maximilian Forrest ( ) *Captain Thomas Halloway ( ) *Captain Harry Kim ( ) *Captain James Tiberius Kirk (Terran Empire ) *Captain Geordi La Forge ( ) *Captain Nog (USS Defiant NX-74205) *Captain Beverly Picard ( ) *Captain Christopher Pike (Terran Empire ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)) *Captain Malcolm Reed (Starfleet Intrepid) *Captain (Terran Empire ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)) *Captain T'Pol (Earth Starfleet ''Enterprise'' NX-01) *Captain Trip Tucker (Earth Starfleet Enterprise NX-01) Unnamed Captains ).]] ).]] :More information about these individuals is contained in the separate articles referenced in the below list. ; :See USS Defiant (NCC-1764) personnel for further information. ( ; ) ::Played by Paul Baxley. ; :See USS Saratoga personnel for further information. ( ) ::Played by Madge Sinclair. ; :See USS Saratoga personnel for further information. ( ) ::Played by J.G. Hertzler. ;Starfleet Command aide-de-camp. :See Unnamed Starfleet personnel for further information. ( ) ::Played by Shakti. ;Starfleet Command briefing attendee. :See Unnamed Starfleet personnel for further information. ( ) ::Played by Judy Levitt. ;Female Starship Captain. :An unknown female Starfleet Captain commanded the starship that transported Benjamin and Jake Sisko to Deep Space 9 in 2369. ( ) Category:Starfleet captains de:Liste der Captains der Sternenflotte